


Episode V: Broken hearted

by FilmOSophie



Series: The Game for the Galaxy [5]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), GfG, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: As he won Rey’s challenge, Ren is entitled to his prize...
Relationships: Reylo
Series: The Game for the Galaxy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Episode V: Broken hearted

‘And my prize?’ he asked at last.  
She passed over the family heritage, all wrapped in precious cloth. The moment he felt the lightsaber in his hands, he understood why she abstained from laughing as she ceremoniously offered it to him.  
‘It’s broken!’ he observed grumpily, sensing the fractured metal through the cloth. Her smile was now entirely released:  
‘I thought you’d remember, but now I remember you passed out...’  
‘What am I to do with a broken lightsaber?!’ he exclaimed with exasperation.  
‘I don’t know... You have a collection of broken helmets, it might go together. Or fix it! How in the galaxy does your trash of a lightsaber even work? You do know how to fix it, right?’  
‘Where’s the heart?’  
‘It’s, um... broken.’  
‘You do have a talent for this...’  
‘Right... Can you fix it?’  
‘Better than you could, to be sure!’

**Author's Note:**

> Comic corner:  
> ‘You take quite a fancy in my stuff, scavenger! First Vader’s lightsaber, then the dice. And I haven’t forgotten the way you grabed my sword when you faced Snoke... Next thing you know, you’ll jump into my Silencer and destroy it like you did with this lightsaber’


End file.
